In recent years, people's daily life, work and various other fields have become increasingly involved in the field of communications along with the constant development of communication technologies. Various electronic communication products capable of communication, e.g., mobilephone, notebook computers, tablet computers, etc., have become common in our life.
In the field of communications, a communication scheme in which information is transmitted over a radio wave can be referred to as radio communication. At present, radio communication is becoming a hot field of researches.